Time Machine
Known Behaviour The time machine is one of many easter eggs in Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts. Anything that the player is holding will be transported as well. In Super Scribblenauts, there are five different levels that can be manually accessed and two random secret levels which have rarity. Description of the rooms Scribblenauts *Medieval age: This room contains a princess, a king, a queen, a knight, and a warhorse. There are immovable drawbridges. A throne is at the far end of the right room guarded by a warlock. *Dinosaur age: This room takes you during the dinosaur age. There are several herbivorous dinosaurs; which are a brontosaurus, a charonosaurus, a stegosaurus, and a normal dinosaur. *Space age: A place with an alien, four robots , and a cyborg. Super Scribblenauts Time Warps *Time Warp 1/Dinosaur age: A remake of the original dinosaur age room in Scribblenauts. It features an azure compsognathus, a stuffed brontosaurus, pterodactyl and a dinosaur egg. To the right of the room is an invincible tyrannasaurus and invincible triceraptops fighting each other. *Time Warp 2/Ancient Egypt: This room takes you during Ancient Egypt. To the center of the room is Julius Caesar and Cleopatra walking around the obelisk. To the left of the room is a pharoah, sarcophagus and a pyramid. To the right of the room is a camel, sultan, merchant and another pyramid. *Time Warp 3/Medieval age: A remake of the original medieval age room in Scribblenauts. ''To the left is a tan circus, vegetable stand, pied piper, small pilory, well, and a squire near a tower. To the right is a knight walking to the large fort, a jouster on a warhorse and a king. *Time Warp 4/Wild West: To the left of the room is a chief, tepee and fur trader. To the center is a cowgirl, armory, a cowboy on a tame horse and a graveyard. To the right of the room is an invincible she riff and invincible highwayman fighting each other with revolvers between an invincible cactus. *Time Warp 5/Possible future: To the left of the room is a smoking invincible flaming transmission tower debris, skull, rocking horse and a few rubbles. To the center of the room is a flaming smoking invincible trailer park, Cole Phillips with a carbine fighting with a cyborg with a plasma rifle between a flaming invincible telephone pole. To the right of the room is a metal android with a plasma rifle. Secret Levels *A1-1: A replica of an action level 1-1 in ''Scribblenauts. This level can appear as a Time Machine warp area in Super Scribblenauts, but the chances are extremly low (4.5% or less). To find all 121 Starites, Maxwell must visit this area. This version features an exact replica of Maxwell (Not clone). It looks like a normal Maxwell, and it briskly steps to the left and right. It can be modified with adjectives, but it can't be identified with Identify Mode or spawned normally. The secret starite sits on the tree. *Outer Universe: An ever rarer chance (less than 4.5%) on getting this room. There is the time machine you came out of, and another time machine next to it. It also features an exact replica of maxwell (Not clone) runs from off-screen to the other time machine and transports away. After a few seconds later, the time machine explodes. Trivia *The time machine in Super Scribblenauts maybe the only easter egg having another more secret easter egg and by luck. *In Scribblenauts, it can be interacted and mounted. However, in Super Scribblenauts, it is time warped. *The secret levels in Scribblenauts are shown as University T0-1, while in Super Scribblenauts they are ''shown as 1-1. *In ''Super Scribblenauts, if any adjective is applied to a Time Machine and then another Time Machine is used to warp away then when you come back then the other Time machine will have whatever adjectives your one has (or none, if yours has none) *In Super Scribblenauts, ''you can time travel to a place and take an item back to the present with you. But, if you do it again, you should only have one of that item in the present since you took it before the Past Maxwell could. *Most of the normal levels in ''Super Scribblenauts (All but egypt) have 2 characters fighting each other. In the Medieval stage, the knight on the warhorse will always kill the other knight, whereas in the others both are invincible. Glitches *In Scribblenauts, try dragging the teleporter as soon as you teleport with the teleporter. It will create a colour loop (temporary) and sound loop glitch. If you destroy it and summon a new one will have no effect. This glitch seems to be fixed in Super Scribblenauts, as you cannot drag out objects when in use. *In Super Scribblenauts, in the Secret Time machine level that mimics the first level of Scribblenauts, you can bring the Maxwell there back with you by shrinking him and picking him up. Then warp back to your own time and you will have two Maxwells! You can also turn him to stone instead of shrinking him and give him the "wieldable" adjective to bring him back, so you have captured Maxwell! and the background in a colour loop]] Category:Words Category:Easter Egg Category:Featured Articles